


Falling For Him

by JJ_TheGreat



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_TheGreat/pseuds/JJ_TheGreat
Summary: Just a Corpsekkuno story
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 125





	1. Confused

**Author's Note:**

> Do NOT post my content on any site without my permission! Has Just a bit of Angst, not much. This is A Corpsekkuno fanfic. (Boy x Boy). If You do not like this please click off. Enjoy!

"I'm sure Sykkuno was living in the vents again." Valkyrae teased. Corpse didn't seem to notice the remark as he stared blankly at his

screen. His mind swirled with thoughts. He wasn't paying attention to what anyone was saying. Corpse rested his hands on his lap. "What!

Well...I-I mean I do tend to use vents slightly more often than the rest of you guys but-" Sykkuno had gotten cut off by Toast. "Yet the body

was right next to a vent, Sykkuno. And every round we've played today with bodies next to vents, you've been the imposter." As Corpse

snapped back into reality he heard Sykkuno trying to defend himself. "Well- I-" Sykkuno didn't finish, he just remained silent. "Wait...What's

happening?" Corpse asked confused, he didn't know how long he blacked out for, but he had no idea what was going down. "Jack was most

likely killed by Sykkuno because his body was right next to admins vent." Toast said with a serious tone. "Okay...but what if he didn't?"

Corpse replied. No one said anything back. Sykkuno finally broke the silence. "Corpse has a point..what if it's one of you two?" Toast sighed,

"What if it's Corpse, Sykkuno," He paused, then continued, "What if it was him all along?" Corpse was shocked, as Toast had seen his scan. "I

don't think it's Corpse-"

-

"And why not Sykkuno?" Valkyrae asked, her voice indicating she was annoyed. "Well, earlier Toast said Corpse scanned, and now he's

saying it could be him? Don't you think that's a little weird..?" Corpse felt pleased that Sykkuno paid that much attention, especially since he

was thanking subs almost every second. "Oh- Toast you did say Corpse scanned...why suddenly change your mind?" Silence. "Toast?" She

said once more. "Yes?" Toast replied, trying to sound confident. "Why did you say it could be Corpse when you said he scanned?" Corpse put

his hands in his lap, waiting for them to sort it out. He felt as if time wasn't even passing. _It'll be over soon...I hope..._ Corpse sighed as he

listened to the back and forth dialogue between Rae and Toast. He noticed Sykkuno was silent as well, so Corpse figured he was gifting subs

again. Corpse felt as if he wanted to talk to Sykkuno, so he opened up the among us chat.

  
Hello Sykkuno

As Corpse waited for Sykkuno to respond he continued to listen to Rae and Toast bicker. 

"No! You said he scanned! I remember now, you said he scanned like 2 meetings ago, Toast! You can't just change your mind like that!

Especially with scans." Valkyrae sounded bitter and upset. "No, I did not!" Toast replied. Corpse heard the pop noise of the Among Us chat.

  
Hi, CORPSE. :)

  
Corpse let out a faint smile.

  
How are you?

  
Fine, and you?

  
Corpse typed in "Okay", but immediately erased it. _Should I be honest?_ He couldn't decide whether or not he should say he was fine as well,

or continue to say no. He didn't want to lie, but then again he didn't want Sykkuno to worry. Corpse wanted to say he never felt fine until he

was interrupted from his thoughts by Valkyrae. "That's it! I'm voting Toast!". Corpse heard Sykkuno unmute. "I will too.." He said. As Corpse

looked at his screen, It showed when Rae voted and Sykkuno. "You two are idiots!" Toast roared. The game showed that Toast had voted as

well. A few seconds pass and Toast must have gotten annoyed. "Well come on, vote already Corpse!". Corpse moved his mouse and hovered

over Toast. He clicked the character and pressed the checkmark. The screen went black and then showed the ejection screen. The words ran

across it: Toast was the Imposter

-

Rae and the rest of the crew cheered, as more and more of them unmuted to laugh and talk about what happened. Corpse remained silent

and waited for Poki to start another round. "Hey, Corpse?" Jack said. "Yes, Jack?" Corpse could hear Rae chuckle. _What the heck is going_

 _on..?_ Corpse thought to himself, waiting for a response from Jack. He noticed that Sykkuno was muted when he looked at Discord. At this

point, Corpse didn't know what to think. "Guys, can we save private-secret telling for later and start the game before the room disconnects?"

Sykkuno's voice sounded throughout Corpse's ears. "Oh so now you want to keep it secret, huh, Sykkuno?" Rae said, laughing. "Just start the

game, Poki!" Sykkuno repeated. "Fineeeeeee" Corpse heard Sykkuno huff as the game started. Large red letters came across Corpse's

monitor. **Impostor**

-

By this point, everyone has muted up, including Corpse. "Ay..finally." He said to himself. As soon as his kill-cooldown was out of the way, he

started looking for people. He passed Sykkuno, almost pressing Q. _No...I can't kill Sykkuno._ He thought to himself. _Even though it's just a_

_game...I can't kill him._

**!!Emergency Meeting!!**

Corpse was confused as to why Jack had called a meeting. "Sykkuno, we highly suggest you say it now to him before we do." Jack said

sternly. "No one's gonna tell him, and if they do..." Sykkuno paused for a moment. Corpse could hear a sigh on Sykkuno's side of the call. "I won't live with myself" 


	2. "What was that, Sykkuno?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How work here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do NOT post my content on any site without my permission! Has Just a bit of Angst, not much. This is A Corpsekkuno fanfic. (Boy x Boy). If You do not like this please click off. Enjoy!

**!!Emergency Meeting!!**

  


  
Corpse was confused as to why Jack had called a meeting. "Sykkuno, we highly suggest you say it now to him before we do." Jack said

sternly. "No one's gonna tell him, and if they do..." Sykkuno paused for a moment. Corpse could hear a sigh on Sykkuno's side of the call. "I won't live with myself" 

Corpse was shocked as those words slipped out of Sykkuno's side of the call. Did he do something wrong?

"Awww Sykkuno! Why wouldn't you? It's just a simple thing we all do sometimes. Why are you upset?" Corpse heard Poki say in a hushed voice.

"He'll think I'm weird, Poki. I mean, have you ever done this and then felt like if you told them what happened you would be so embarrassed, and then they would call you out and, just think you're an idiot and-" Sykkuno was cut off by Rae.

"Sykkuno, you're getting ahead of yourself. He won't think that I promise." 

Corpse barely knew if this was even about the game. He put his hands back down on his lap and waited for the answers to his questions. 

"Corpse, Sykkuno had a dream the other night. And you were in it. Now if I say what happened Sykkuno wouldn't 'live with himself' and would hate me, so that's all the intel you're getting unless Sykkuno speaks up about it." 

Corpse's eyes widen, as he looked at the discord call. "What? Are you sure you said that right Jack?"

"Yes, Corpse. I'm sure."

Corpse just stared at the screen, he didn't know what to think, let alone what to say.

"Is he weird Corpse?" Poki asked.

Corpse snapped back into reality. "What was that-?" 

"Is Sykkuno weird for having you in a dream of his?"

Corpse noticed no one was muted other than Sykkuno, and they were out of the meeting and back into the game. "Uh, no? I mean, I'm pretty sure we've all had someone we knew in our dreams...I guess. But....No he's not weird. Far from it actually." Corpse responded after several minutes of just sitting there.

"See, Sykkuno! He's not saying anything you're worried about! Isn't that great?" Rae spoke with an amused tone.

"I guess so.." Corpse noticed that Sykkuno didn't sound sure. So he decided to add,- "Sykkuno, you're not weird. I would never think that about you. Just because I appeared in your dream doesn't make you some sort of supergalactic alien freak, now does it?"

"Okay...Corpse."

"Uh did anyone else forget we were streaming..?" Corpse's eyes darted over to twitch, which shows he was still streaming. _S**t._

"Oh god, Uh- Well I'm gonna end the stream here guys! Thanks for...uh...coming! Have a good one!" Sykkuno let out a nervous laugh, and then a long sigh.

"Sykkuno I am so sorry, I COMPLETELY forgot. You too Corpse." Jack said.

"That's gonna be clipped everywhere, isn't it?" Rae sounded worried, but a hint of laughter was detected through her speech.

"Y-..yep.." Corpse could hear Sykkuno make a small noise on his end of the call. _He's still kinda cute..._

"Hey, Sykkuno? Why were you so worried about what he thought anyway?" Jack asked, obviously directing to Sykkuno.

Corpse could hear faint mumbling coming from Sykkuno.

"What was that, Sykkuno?" Poki asked.

"I don't want to answer that.."

"And why not?" Jack cut in.

"I just don't want to."

Corpse felt like this conversation had lasted forever. "Guys, how about we continue the actual game, just for now?"

"Okay yeah, that's reasonable." Toast said, being the first thing he's spoken since the crew first started the new round.

As everyone muted up once more, Corpse sighed. _Why would I ever think Sykkuno was weird. He's..._ Corpse cut himself off from his thoughts and continued to focus on the game.

_He's perfect.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do NOT post my content on any site without my permission!
> 
> IM SO SORRY FOR NOT GETTING THIS OUT SOONER  
> TYSM FOR THE SUPPORT SO FAR THO  
> <3333333


	3. Hey! This is a message from the creator of this fic!

Hey guys! Yeah, I haven't forgotten about this fic, I just don't get as much time to write, because I throw a bunch of things in my schedule without thinking twice, and yeah.  
I will try to get another chapter out soon, again I'm sorry for the long waits just for a chapter.  
I have a lot of ideas but I still have no idea how I'm gonna phrase it and put it along with the story-line, but I'll figure it out.  
Uh, yeah.  
Thanks for reading this, which if you come crossed it after like 4 chapters have been added you'll probably skip it.  
Which is fine, I don't care.

I'd also like to say thank you for the support. It means a lot to me since this was the first thing I ever made on A03.  
So thank you.  
<3  
Stay hydrated!

-JJ


	4. "It can't be Corpse!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;-; Im bad at summaries  
> very bad  
> :/

As everyone muted up once more, Corpse sighed. _Why would I ever think Sykkuno was weird. He's..._ Corpse cut himself off from his thoughts and continued to focus on the game.

  


  
_He's perfect.._

Corpse's hand stopped moving as his character did as well. His mind had gotten ahead of him once more. Corpse let his thoughts drown out the noises heard from the game, stopping him from knowing what was happening.

Apparently, a meeting had been called, again. 

When Corpse drifted back into life, he adjusted to the yelling heard from other ends of the call.

"Liar! Y'know, I bet you're the imposter! You have absolutely NO evidence!" Jack called out to someone, but the voice-chat remained silent for a few moments.

"Well, Poki?"

Corpse couldn't tell what was happening, but the only thing he could think of was Poki saw Jack vent or something. Which couldn't be true, Corpse himself was the imposter. 

"Jack, you know what you did, you can't hide that." Poki's voice was soft, but at the same time, you could hear her trying to sound confident. 

"Guys, Poki's lying. If you vote me, you're idiots." 

"Well, Jack, if it's not you then it has to be Poki, okay? I can see why you're upset but, don't you think an imposter would be upset too? Clearly, if you were a crewmate, you wouldn't be making such a big deal, would you now?" Rae spoke out above the others. 

Corpse was patiently waiting for this to be over with, so he wouldn't have to listen to any more arguments. He sighed and leaned back into his chair. 

He looked at his screen to see everyone except a few people have already voted. Those few people consisting of Corpse, Sykkuno, and Toast.

"Uh guys- I didn't quite understand who we were supposed to be voting-" Sykkuno said.

"Uh, just vote Jack then." Rae replied with a sigh.

Sykkuno and Toast voted, leaving Corpse with 16 seconds to spare.

Corpse hovered his mouse over the checkmark over Jack's name and clicked. 

A few seconds pass by and the ejection screen was shown.

_**Spedicey was not the imposter** _

_**1 imposter remains** _

As everyone muted once again, and a few moments went into the game, Corpse decided it was time for his first kill. 

He looked for people, noticing everyone was staying away from Pokimane. 

Corpse shook his head, noticing Toast in medbay, alone. No one was around, so he approached the cyan game character.

The kill was swift and quick, as Corpse had hopped in the vent only a split second after. 

Elec was clear, and so was Security. Corpse decided to go along with elec.

He made his way down into storage, passing Sykkuno multiple times. Every time he did, Sykkuno would stop. Corpse thought nothing of it and continued to move his character to navigation.

Then, a body was reported.

"Okay, before I say where it was, has anyone seen Poki this round?" Rae said.

"No?" Sykkuno replied 

"Uh, no." Corpse tried to focus on the conversation, but his mind kept taking him elsewhere. He sighed, as he continued to at least _listen_ to what was happening. 

"Well, neither did I, and the body was in medbay. I think it's Poki because Jack wasn't the imposter."

"That makes sense." 

"Wait guys, it's not me. I promise." Poki said, obviously trying not to fret.

"Well, too late, I'm voting you." Corpse looked at the screen as the little 'I voted!' indicator showed up over Rae's character, followed by Sykkuno.

Corpse voted Poki, hoping he would be able to win this round. It was going well so far.

Poki voted skip, and the other three votes were cast on her. 

**_Poki was not the imposter_ **

**_1 imposter remains_ **

Corpse let out a shaky sigh, knowing well someone would call a meeting. 

As he suspected, Rae called one.

"Okay, well then It has to be Corpse. Cause it's not me, and I'm sure it's not Sykkuno." 

Corpse remained silent as if he wasn't there.

"It can't be Corpse!" 

Sykkuno's soft voice sounded through-out Corpse's ears, putting him in a daze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do NOT post my content on any site without my permission!
> 
> Ty for reading lol


	5. "Why'd you do that Sykkuno?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -sigh-  
> Why am I here

"It can't be Corpse!" 

Sykkuno's soft voice sounded through-out Corpse's ears, putting him in a daze.

"And why not? Poki wasn't an imposter, Jack wasn't an imposter. It has to be Corpse, c'mon Sykkuno use your brain!" Rae sounded angered at Sykkuno's comment, and probably wouldn't let it go for a while.

"For one, He's been with me through-out the rounds, and honestly he wouldn't be able to get a kill. Toast was dead right? Well, he didn't kill him. So by that logic, I'm going by, it's you, Rae."

Corpse shot into thinking and being confused again. Why would Sykkuno say that when it was a lie? Corpse hadn't been with Sykkuno much at all. _That's odd..._

"Well no matter, I'm voting Corpse." Once again, the little 'I voted!' icon showed up next to Rae's character. 

"I'm voting Rae." Sykkuno had the 'I voted' tag show up as well.

If Sykkuno actually voted Rae, Corpse could win if he did as well. But if Sykkuno lied and voted Corpse, he's outnumbered.

Corpse sighed, voting Rae.

He blinked in disbelief as Rae had 2 voted while Corpse had only one.

Few moments pass, and the ejection screen shows.

**Valkyrae was not an imposter**

**1 imposter remains**

As the big "Victory" screen showed up on Corpse's screen, everyone unmuted to laugh and ask a bunch of "Why!?"s. 

Corpse let out a small chuckle, as everyone was yelling quite loudly.

"Why'd you do that Sykkuno?" Poki spoke out, after her laughing for what felt like forever.

"Well, I actually don't know. It just ran out of my mouth."

"Eh well, this is the last game for tonight, so let's make the most of it." Rae said, indicating she wanted Poki to start.

When the round started, Corpse was met with the crewmate screen. He sighed and started to do his tasks.

Then, bright and dark red colors flashed on his screen. 

(Sorry It's short, I have no motivation lol)


End file.
